


five things

by neonmoonlight



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Torture, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: “Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti was walking around his room, ignoring the figure in his chair who was struggling. He’ll deal with them in a minute.“Five things that you will find on the floor of this dimension,” Anti heard the chains on the chair rattling and the person trying to talk behind their gag, but he just ignored them as he picked up a bloodstained surgical mask.





	five things

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in the jse community (not first fic ever, i have other works but they're not this fandom) so.
> 
> this started based off a thing i saw on tumblr (i dont remember the post sorry) and mark's 'five things' video he posted while on tour. 
> 
> this is also bc of the anti support group discord who are really nice and i love all of them, they're so chill.
> 
> also this goes without saying but shoutout to ash who doesn't really watch sean but is chill with me talking about anti to her even if she doesn't get it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd bc i wanted to get up asap! so apologies for any spelling mistakes. (this is what a fic that ash hasn't looked over is like)
> 
> now,
> 
> e̸̟n̥̙̣̲̦j͖̰o̱̗y t̶h̩̙̰̮̱̠ͅe͎ ̛͖s̤͘h̹͉o͉̕w̸͇̩͈͎͔͈̳

I

"Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti whispered to himself as he circled around a tied up and struggling Chase. His face was covered in dirt and grime, dried blood on his temple, hair sticking to it and the wound clumsily stitched together. Chase whimpered and struggled against the ropes that had him tied to the chair. Anti smiled and spun the knife in his hands, head tilting to the left sharply. 

 

"Five ways... that you fucked up your marriage," He dragged the tip of his knife along Chase's collar, stretching it out. In one swift motion, he ripped it enough to expose the tattoos on Chase's chest of his kids names. Sam and Greyson. He lightly circled the tattoos with the knife.

 

"One," he dug the tip of the knife just to the left of Chase's heart. "You got her pregnant fresh out of high school." The knife dug in a bit more.

 

"Two," Chase struggled as Anti ripped his shirt more, trying to get the gag out of his mouth and failing. "You married her even when she didn't really love you."

 

Anti moved the knife over to Chase's rib tattoo that was a line from his vows. "Three, you trusted her too easily."

 

"Four, you knew she was cheating and didn't do anything about it," He flicked his wrist sharply and cut Chase's skin across the middle of the tattoo. Chase screamed into the gag and struggled harder, tears streaming down his face. 

 

"Five. You didn't try hard enough," Anti whispered lowly, digging the knife tip into Chase's sternum. Standing up, he ignored Chase's whimpers as he pressed the knife against his throat. 

 

"Guess what Chase? I'm feeling generous," Anti wiggled his knife between Chase's cheek and the gag. "I'll let you go. This time. Don't waste it."

 

II

"Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti said, head tilted to the left as he watched Marvin try to get out of the bonds. His shirt was torn and bloody, face covered in cuts. There was a rope around his neck, tying his head to the back of the chair since he tried to bite Anti and get out. Marvin was trying to mumble spells into the gag, not registering that it was futile.

 

“Five times you failed… everyone,” Anti moved closer, grabbing Marvin’s cat mask from off the floor and looking it over. It wasn’t as clean as it was the last time Anti saw him, there was a large smear of blood going across it and it was torn in spots and covered in dirt. The mask was dull and lifeless. Dead. 

 

“One. You didn’t warn them in time,” Anti tossed the mask aside, and moved closer to Marvin. He was still mumbling something, but it sounded more like a prayer to the Goddess than a spell to break free. Rolling his eyes, Anti tightened the rope around Marvin’s neck.

 

“Two,” Anti moved around to the back of the chair, pressing the point of his knife into Marvin’s hands. “You didn’t even _try_ to help Chase when he needed you most.”

 

Digging the knife in deeper, Anti giggled as Marvin started screaming. “Three. You fail at everything you try to do.”

 

“Four,” Marvin was sobbing into the gag in his mouth, struggling even harder against his bonds. Anti dragged the knife up his arm, digging it in harder and leaving a long cut in the middle of his protective sigil tattoo. “You can’t even protect yourself.”

 

Anti moved back around to Marvin’s front, lightly dragging his knife down the side of Marvin’s face. 

 

“Five,” Anti leaned in, smiling maniacally. “You’re a fucking fraud.”

 

He giggled loudly and pulled back, putting more pressure on the knife and sharply pulling his arm down. Marvin screamed into the gag as the wound running across his left eye gushed blood, the red liquid running down his face. Anti started laughing as he left the room.

 

“Good luck getting out.” 

 

III

 

“Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti was floating this time, his glitches all over the place as he watched Jackieboy Man weakly move around in the chair. Anti got bored of his usual rope and decided to go for duct tape this time, and he was liking the effect. Jackieboy was much weaker than the others and didn’t struggle as much. Which was boring.

 

“Five ways that…. make you a useless addition,” Anti was smiling as he said that, all sharp teeth and bloody gums. He glitched down so he was behind Jackieboy, and started lightly digging the knife point into his neck. 

 

“One,” Jackieboy man struggled a bit, whimpering into the duct tape over his mouth but not doing much to try and escape. “You can’t even break out of simple duct tape.” 

 

Anti ripped the stupid costume Jackieboy was wearing even more, dragging the knife down the middle of his neck. “Two. You don’t even have any powers.” 

 

“Three,” He was slowly digging the knife into the base of Jackieboy’s neck. “You never contribute to anything we do.” 

 

Jackieboy was struggling weakly, trying to at least levitate out of the chair. “Four, you have useless powers that can’t even help you escape measly duct tape.” 

 

Anti dragged the knife hard down along Jackieboy’s spine, ripping the costume as he went. “Five. You’re fucking useless.”

 

Jackieboy didn’t even struggle, he just slumped forward into his restraints. Anti just shook his head and stabbed him in the back of the neck, pulling it out violently and reveling in the blood splattering against him and on the wall. Giggling to himself, Anti glitched the body out of the room and left.

 

IV

 

“Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti was playing with a scalpel, digging it into his fingertips and watching the blood beading up. He looked up at Schneeplestein. 

 

“Five ways you make the perfect puppet.” The doctor was listlessly stirring in the chair, not even trying to escape and he had the fewest restraints out of all of the others. Well the handcuffs were lined with barbed wire on the inside so they were digging into his arms and legs, but his neck wasn’t being tied back. Henrik was just that obedient and easily swayed. Anti was thriving on it. 

 

“One. You’re a doctor, and who really trusts those?” Anti was watching Henrik from across the room, head tilted to the right. Henrik just rolled his head along the back of the chair, not even trying to escape. Fascinating. 

 

“Two,” Moving closer, Anti spun the scalpel between his fingers like a pencil- or one of Sean’s beloved drumsticks. “You yourself are more chaotic than the others.” 

 

Anti stopped right in front of Henrik, dragging the scalpel along his right arm. “Three, you have no problem with letting people die on your operating table.” 

 

“Four,” Henrik was smiling under his bloodstained doctors mask, head resting on his left shoulder as he watched Anti cut him with the scalpel. “You are an angel of Death.”

 

“And last but not least, five,” Anti grinned wildly as he pressed the scalpel into Henrik’s chest. “You are the only other person that can time travel like me, which makes you a perfect puppet for me to play with.” 

 

Henrik was still smiling under his mask, arms straining against his restraints but not as if he was trying to escape. It was more as if he was trying to touch Anti better, so he could be closer. Anti laughed and moved the scalpel back down to Henrik’s right hand. Flicking his wrist sharply, Anti opened up a gash on Henrik’s hand. He then proceeded to cut his own palm open and let the blood drip into Henrik’s cut hand, infecting him.

 

“Time to play, my puppet.”

 

V

 

“Fiiive things! Five things, five things, five things. Five things," Anti was walking around his room, ignoring the figure in his chair who was struggling. He’ll deal with them in a minute.

 

“Five things that you will find on the floor of this dimension,” Anti heard the chains on the chair rattling and the person trying to talk behind their gag, but he just ignored them as he picked up a bloodstained surgical mask.

 

“One. A bloody surgical mask from an obedient puppet,” Anti pressed it to his face and turned towards the figure in the chair, briefly glitching into Henrik. Tossing it aside, Anti kept walking around his room.

 

“Two. The remains of a lost hero’s costume,” He picked up a piece of torn red fabric and Jackieboy Man’s blue mask. The mask was bloody as well and Anti laughed as he tossed it aside.

 

“Three. A thing to cover the identity of a fraud,” Picking up Marvin’s cat mask, Anti turned it around in his hands. It was still dirty and dead looking, but now the left side was soaked in blood. Dropping it back down into the pool of blood, Anti moved on.

 

“Four. A broken family,” Anti said this with a giggle as he picked up Chase’s hat. Sewn inside was a small family photo of the four of them. Even back them, Anti could tell that Stacy resented Chase and wished she never met him. Anti twirled the hat on his finger as he turned to face the person in the chair. Dropping the hat, he finally walked up so he was facing them and bent down so he could look them in the eye.

 

“Five,” Anti whispered that darkly, tilting his head to the right and glitching out even more. “A willing vessel.”

 

Sean, the man in the chair, started struggling against his bonds even more when Anti said that. Which was amusing to Anti, because no matter what Sean did, it wasn’t going to work, Cracking his knuckles, Anti grabbed Sean by the neck and grinned evilly as the fear was clear in the man’s eyes. Moving closer, Anti let his glitches do as they pleased, since he was going to become part of Sean in a second.

 

“L̵̜̙e̢̪͍t̠̫̠͕͇̗͞'̳̟̹̘̭͖̜͟s̱ ̰͕̤̗͜h̖a҉͇̱̣̖v͡e҉ ͔̠̜s͏̭̮̺̞̻ͅo̻̦m̴̲e̶̲̣͍̥̻ ͖͉͈̹̙f̲̻̱̣͢u̷͇n̷̼̯͕̥.̧̟̺̳͎̲̝”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://grapesodalou.tumblr.com)


End file.
